


暗礁

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 责任下的无私，爱情下的私欲。





	暗礁

 

     

   

    **愈是美丽，就愈是致命。**

     

     

01

   

    狗。

     

    透过厚实的车前玻璃，阿尔弗雷德遇见了马路上唯一的活物。金毛，飘逸扬起的毛丝将午后阳光衬得很是蓬松。晴空万里无云，唯有一股微风吹过，便似撰写奢华荣贵的诗章——我只穿香奈儿五号入睡。好莱坞最璀璨的星辰赋予世间所有少女联想与美妙，空气里弥散香水酒气的都会将其化作现实。穿行在追慕繁光与纯粹和光里，不擅乐曲的美国男孩也愿凭心为香榭丽舍高歌赞誉。

    

    皮鞋，长靴，窄跟，斜长街道上，迎接晃过的人流厚成时光里鲜艳色调；璀影，静光，以及垃圾桶上的咖啡杯，蒸腾而出的暖雾掺入散阳，暖洋洋的，恰好柔化建筑难以避免的结实线条。

   

    ——巴黎就是这样，没有不得体的流浪汉，只剩不懂得享受生活的枯燥灵魂。

    

    英国人曾这般评价。明晃晃的嘲讽遇上高明掩饰的赞美，放眼世间恐怕也只有同样爱赖在对方身旁的自己愿报以一笑。一如既往的毒辣挑剔，适合极了优雅绅士的骄傲作态。

     

    怎么，你不喜欢吗。

   

    美国人不由浅笑，就势调侃的德行实在欠收拾。他看透了对方拳头里的温柔，同样也懂得佯装下的趣味展露。阿尔弗雷德握住了对方的手——用这大上些许的掌心，挡住散至的攻击，温柔地，缓慢地，紧拥属于所爱的温度。

     

    我只是觉得太晃眼了。

   

    绅士摇了摇头。他穿上了一件外套，黑色针织衫，少了西装的约束，可拉长的下摆又恰好修显对方的腰身。他的英伦男友算不上多么健壮，腹部上浅浅勾起的马甲线可谓是这副纤细躯体的意外惊喜。倒不是身体素质与缺少锻炼，偏细骨架怎么套得住过重的集体，但阿尔弗雷德并不介意。矮上两公分，肩再窄细些，搅上挂落浅金的古龙水余韵，美好总诱惑贪婪堕至深渊。阿尔弗雷德爱惨了伴侣脖颈衣领的味道，少了女士过剩的甜腻，又多了男士缺乏的雅致，朦胧清雅，又直击心脏——街道，树灯，还有醉人沉沦的红酒。他继而数语。

     

    你会喜欢的。

   

     凝视那双眼睛，这世界上最纯粹美丽的祖母绿。无论过去多久，阿尔弗雷德终无法原谅造物主的私心，小小的望远镜能拽住星辰的痕印，而唯独这抹幽绿，他赔上心间的所有也无法彻底囊尽。指腹勾勒无名指的轮廓，他收获令人安心的寒意。很小，微凉，但得以承载远至未来的承诺。

   

    没有什么比你更值得我的沦陷。

     

    而他别回头来，温柔地注视一眼蔚蓝，张开唇瓣，低声道至——

     

   

    晃动的灯终换来落幕一刻，狗先生慵懒游走的步伐也于急促细响里迎至彼端的灰埃。红。主导街道一端的主色刺眼惹目得令人生厌，嘈杂倒数耀武扬威的姿态惹得前轮的冲动。阿尔弗雷德不喜欢红色，就像他绝不会选择黑色，抢眼惹目与死气沉沉，无论哪一方，追求自由随性的雄鹰都不会稍有停滞。

     

    可这并不意味厌恶。

   

    比如手捧赤红的西装爱人，比如余光捕捉而获的纯黑野火。

     

    一道黑影出现在后视镜，紧贴余边，塞在拥挤的车流里，渺小可笑得像是一块污斑，与苍蝇残骸差不多。阿尔弗雷德当然知道，多亏了这块一时污点，他把余生都赔了进去。

       

    黑皮衣，黑牛仔裤，老天，那家伙知道往紧身外套里穿上黑衬衫是多么愚蠢的行径吗，太辣了，一不小心就惹火他的对手。蔚蓝撇过那抹纯黑，美国男孩不禁轻吹口哨，并往车载抽屉里掏弄着什么。一块口香糖，特制薄荷，混入槟榔，口味重得麻疼舌头。一杆黑枪，装上消声器，联邦调查局的宠爱，不偏不倚，指向后座上企图挣脱的另一位乘客，或者该直言，英美双方同时追缉的首要情报源。

     

    “大叔，别乱动，英雄我的手不稳。”他的视线仍停于前方，金毛犬悠然自得地迈步，宛若棋手，游刃有余地享受和光与这抹瞬时惬意。然而，无论是不远处的黑色来客，还是正为枪口直抵的目标都深知，由这个男人轻松扣下的夺命子弹可沉重得难以偏离轨迹。“你要做的，就是乖乖地呆在身后。”美式英语轻快随性，可前妆镜映落的笑容却使人毛骨悚然。“不要乱动，不要大吼大叫，还有就是……”

     

    “不要轻易搭理英国人。”

   

    会上瘾的，一辈子都戒不掉。

     

    他笑得灿烂，就似道出一句戏谑玩笑。

     

    荧绿终充斥双眸，刺眼炫目的光芒霸占了视野的全部。没有任何预兆，也顾不上安抚身后那抖得像爆米花机一样的大叔。薄荷的味道冲入鼻尖，骤然提速带来的汽油烈觉险些熏歪鼻子。阿尔弗雷德果然还是适应不来装备部送来的额外礼物，实用迅猛，只可惜总少了几分雅致。

     

    挑剔多半是那家伙惯来的恶习。

     

    阿尔弗雷德笑着，一脚踩上油门。轮胎摩擦碎石的刺耳声鸣打碎香榭丽舍的宁静压制，在众人的瞩目里，英雄素不介意为前行的车辆高奏赞歌。落幕还早得很，演员齐聚的当下，提前扯上高潮的帷幕似乎也是不错的决定。他知道低调的绅士不爱喧闹，可热衷向世界宣告所有的少年却总对此爱不释手，就像惹怒对方后凭吻拂去可爱的皱眉那般。

     

    他知道对方会追过来。那个人一贯如此。

     

     

    他别回头来，温柔地注视一眼蔚蓝。深冬的寒风刺疼皮肤，可攥紧双手的暖意已沁透心扉。巴黎少雪，哪怕平安夜也没有为气氛挤下几片碎絮似的雪花。然而，蔚蓝映透幽绿，翠影承落深空，四目相对的刹那，他在这双属于自己的眼睛里，瞧见了比雪花还要纯粹美丽的满天星辰。

     

    稍高两厘米，比自己健硕不少的身段，长不大孩子似的脾性。英国人不喜欢大洋彼岸的国度，太开放，随性得像是以自由作为肆意的幌子。但并不意味着厌恶，就像这赛过加利福利亚灿阳的深金，就似这眼比大西洋海心还要澄澈的蔚蓝。

     

    他笑了，温柔而满足。

     

    ——也没有什么比你更引得我的追逐。

   

    踮起脚尖，男人将属于两个生命个体的温度揉做一体。

     

   

    他会再次遇见他，不过是以热吻，还是对立的黑枪。

     

    可他甘心沉沦于此。

   

    而他愿永世追逐。

   

   

02

   

    如果婚姻是爱情的坟墓，那么爱情对于婚姻而言是什么。

     

    基尔伯特向阿尔弗雷德询问。德国男人失恋了，一如既往。一头张扬个性又潇洒帅气的银发，披上漂亮的皮囊，他看似前程无忧，至少在枕伴方面。只可惜事实上，多亏了这过分耿直的性格，银发男人二十五年来品尝而至的爱情甘美还不如一杯橙子焦糖，失手摇匀柠檬的那种，酸楚苦涩。阿尔弗雷德不打算对搭档抱以多大的歉意和关切，假若他真这么做，基尔伯特只会感觉大事不妙。脑子一根筋的琼斯先生除了枪与汉堡外，对谁都不会感兴趣，假如多谈及一分私事，那恐怕只剩遗嘱。基尔伯特曾趁醉数落同僚，就在结束任务后的短暂惬意，或者该说，前不久。

   

    “那大概是惹人厌的黑心中介，高价贩卖低廉墓地，直到你满心期待地结束那该死的人生后，你才发现，死后生活也烂得像一团狗屎。”

     

    而阿尔弗雷德却罕有地加以注意。事实上也并非良心发现，好家伙，他们背着几杆步枪出生入死那么多次，灵魂里的烂俗早就死在越南沼泽里。他不过是突发奇想，怎么说，每每加以随意应付，男孩只会遭上对方的怒骂。与外型的纤细不同，基尔伯特单纯好懂得不行，所有的细碎琐事都会被他记在笔记本上，以供日后讨回人情。人情债可谓是最大的隐藏财富。联邦调查局情报科的精英这般一本正经地传授道。

     

    “好家伙，那照你这样说，一见钟情又是什么。”

     

    他摸了摸下巴。几条雨丝抽在酒吧的玻璃窗外，滑过朦胧模糊的热气水雾，本该冰凉，但又硬生生抹上暖意。轻汲一口所剩无几的的酒液，男人不由地皱了皱眉。杜松子酒，抽去气力的麻醉物，得以令上世纪的酒鬼欢笑着跳上绞刑架。整一个婊子的名字，糟蹋舌头。

     

    “皮条客，”近乎砸下酒杯，阿尔弗雷德不满咋舌。“用一时错觉骗取别人一生。”

     

    几声轻笑点落彼间，混在爵士乐里，倒多了几分美国农村的韵味。他们已经二十五岁，越过还傻傻地呆在烟囱旁等待圣诞老人的时期。时代的和平麻痹了天性里的警戒，但潜伏于权利台面之下的暗面，仍无时无刻地挑觉他们的神经。没有人会讨厌童话，因为那寄托了曾经的天真美好。也没有会讨厌现实，恐怖与残酷构成的浊色总能勾起灵魂的肮脏。他们只不过是厌倦了，每日每夜地奔赴前行，在任务与忠诚的枷锁下，活成政客的一指棋僵。两人不会逃避，荣誉与生死早在宣誓加入的刹那交付腰间的手枪。不过刹那，在这一时的休憩里，寻找短暂的宁静祥和。

     

    一道人影出现在视野。长款风衣触及小腿，纯黑与皮质把他衬得更加纤细修长。伦敦下雨了，阴阴沉沉，像是一块沾满水的脏抹布，接着老房子的尖塔勉强够着天际。一切看起来都是那么阴冷潮湿，渗得骨头发酸，然而他正站在马路的另一头，雨水打湿衣襟，浅金碎发却宛若晴空和光。散落，轻盈美好地仿佛一碰就碎。

     

    一辆机车停在男人的跟前。不同于对方低调经典的纯黑，荧光绿嚣张的姿态似乎仍要在雨幕里耀武扬威。他点了一支烟，零星火光于掌心间闪耀。红色，橙色，最后化为烟蒂。他看起来更适合加长礼车，优雅漂亮，与这样的得体绅士天造地设。

     

    可他骑上了那辆巨物，寄生于摩托钢铁里的野兽。这架坐骑实在是太过于庞大，几个缸位的机身看起来凶狠野性。但男人不以为然。机车在用力扭转下发出刺耳的轰鸣回响，随即冲出的黑烟预兆速度的迅猛。豆大的雨水抽在阻挡两人的酒吧玻璃上，可阿尔弗雷德清晰地窥见马路一头闪烁不定的刺眼红灯，以及刺响划破街头沉寂刹那黑衫扬起拂过的腰肢。

     

    他想那会是绿色，唯有幽绿才对得上绅士优雅下的野性嚣张，还有那双漂亮的眼睛。

     

    “怎么，你哑了，在看着什么。”

   

    基尔伯特插话而道。他想自己怕是呆愣了太久，以至于醉得连手指头与雪茄都分不清的德国人也不由发问。

     

    “我看见一个罪犯。”

     

    “什么，在哪，你怎么不拦住他！”男人醉意硬生生醒了一半，厉声翻出口袋里躺着的手机。好家伙，他总算划开屏幕，发轻无力的动作急需一管大麻唤醒自己的警觉。

     

    “拦不住。”阿尔弗雷德端起酒杯。杜松子酒，一如既往地呛鼻难喝。“他不过是一个黑中介，把人生这团混账乱麻搅得更加恶心。”但滑至喉间，他尝到了幻象的美好醉意。“还有皮条客，该死。”

     

    “你他妈到底在说什么。”

     

    “我他妈是说，”他一口饮尽所剩的全部。妈的，嗓子火辣辣的，仿佛刺穿喉咙，要把所有的言语漏出唇齿。阿尔弗雷德凝视基尔伯特，郑重又扯着一副蠢样，自己早该知道。

     

    爱情这玩意就是一团粘黏狗屎，将毫无顾虑的人生，系上值得一生呵护的美好。

     

    “我他妈恋爱了。”

    

    可自己竟一头栽上，连同所有的向往期待。

   

    “还他妈的是一见钟情！”

     

    站在人生的一端，阿尔弗雷德像一个冷冰冰的雕像，站在战舰的最前方，无论身后沾上多少鲜血与诅咒，仍坚定不移地冲在前方。他知晓魔女的歌声会是多么醉人可怕，可为了责任与忠诚，他甘愿令自己活得像一个聋子。

   

    直到你的出现，金发碧眼，黑衫皮衣，纤细又强硬，既优雅而野性。

     

    直到这一刻，他渴望坠毁暗礁。

     

    然后，

   

    摔入爱海深渊。

   

   

03

     

    “你知道吗，我对你的第一印象很差。”

   

    隔着半张沙发，男人朝跟前的美国男孩说道。持着一口英腔，明明印在脑子里的词典近乎相同，但多亏了烙入骨头的底蕴与地域，他们的话语听起来是多么得不同。不过阿尔弗雷德倒没有多少不满，至少在今天内还未对这抑扬顿挫的音调加以戏弄评价。人这种生物可真是自私，立场稍微转变后，哪怕是曾经与做作英国人挂钩的声调，现在听起来就能让下身邦硬。

     

    “假如哪一天突然被陌生的男人追上，结结巴巴了半天结果想要搭讪，我想英雄我的态度也不会好到哪里。”

     

    美国男孩搅了搅杯中的牛奶，望着大块的蜂蜜融入其中。他不嗜甜食——至少在成为特工后，可最近他又重新爱上了奶昔和冰淇淋。爱情剥夺了理智与沉着，浸泡在糖分就像打开一部低分电视剧，无趣而毫无意义，但恰能安静地填满陪在对方身旁的每分每秒。

     

    “没错。那天还下着雨，淅淅沥沥，冷得不行，而你这家伙却冒雨跑到我的面前……用的还是一辆自行车，破破烂烂，仿佛用力一蹬就会散架。不过那确实倒了，抢在你扑向我的上一秒。一个男人冒着雨，争着摔在车轮之前，老天，多亏了你，我成功地收获了一次身为肇事司机的大众目光。”

     

    他轻声而笑。卸下帅气的皮衣还有惯以配套的西装西服，身旁的男人显得更加纤细。没有反差的野性，也少了几分犀利潇洒，他套上一件睡袍，宽松，白色的，若隐若现的锁骨惹人不住扑身前往。他已经二十九岁了，比自己还大上四年，可好家伙，这蓬松金发下顶着的稚嫩脸庞，至少还能再骗上一卡车的人。

     

    “好吧，事实上你确实碾上了我，你知道的，在我的心。”

     

    而对方毫不留情地拍开男孩怀抱在胸前的手。

     

    “有没有人告诉过你，阿尔弗，”他皱了皱眉。上帝，这粗眉毛可真可爱。“你的情话真的烂透了。”

     

    “没有，因为第一个收获到这份烂俗的幸运儿就是你。”阿尔弗雷德摊开了手，顺带狠狠地按耐内心的悸动。“当然，也是最后一个。”

     

    “少来。有时候真觉得天意弄人，就这样遇见了你，就这样被你表白，就这样被你坑去医院。”

   

    “也就这样被你拽到警察局。”男孩侧过身来，可怜的沙发无辜地挨上一记轻拍。“老天，你知道吗，你这家伙真是浑身带刺，得知我没受伤后第一反应是报警举报我欺诈。”

     

    “身正不怕影子斜。”他无声而笑。祖母绿迎上蔚蓝，被对方圈在怀里，绅士显得淡定自若。“不过也多亏了这件事，我也被你骗去了联系电话。”

   

    “于是说，最亲爱的柯克兰先生，”而他挑起了对方的下巴，温柔地，别有深意地拂过所爱的唇瓣，这个名为“亚瑟•柯克兰”的人生珍宝。“你打算怎么报复我，用你引以为傲的钢笔，还是我擅长的代码。”

     

    “你知道答案。”亚瑟伸出手，搂紧伴侣的脖颈。坚实的肩膀支撑起彼此的命运，舆论之下，他更愿意为誓言吻过赤诚真心。“好好遵守诺言。”他想起加利福利亚的海滩，深金沙砾迎洒浅金和光，蔚蓝海浪的远迹，晴空拂过的地方弥留幽绿细痕。很美，很适合向世界宣布归属。

     

    而对方已然报以最真诚的回复。

    

    “你也知道我的答复。”阿尔弗雷德的右手握紧对方的左手，温热的指腹勾勒无名指上的寒意。同样的轮廓，同样的心意。他的唇角挂上一抹浅笑，这一次，或许他能永远地卸下伪装。

    

    “是的，我的先生。”

     

    他捧起所爱的脸庞，温柔地印上许诺落吻。

     

   

04

   

    ——左还是右。

     

    当阿尔弗雷德朝话筒一侧询问时，一声夸张的倒吸声伴随基尔伯特标志性的谩骂回击总算有机会冲入耳际。

     

    “老天，你还好意思问我。”德国人松了一口气，演技浮夸低劣得完全配得上在外围支援的身份安排。他们正在利物浦，距离伦敦三小时车程开外。一场热闹纷呈的舞会正在郊外的豪宅举行，胸贴胸臀贴臀，低俗恶心得就像空气里弥散不去的香水酒气。香槟是百姓祝贺的象征，现在正成为这群往胸口和屁股缝塞钱的富豪们倒在泳池的廉价存在，自带金黄色调，正好适合藏起池底里不可见人的玩意。你永远猜不透这群浮夸子弟的想法，省去赚钱的一码事，他们有的是时间玩世不恭。“我以为你还要继续吹嘘你家的爱人。‘噢亲爱的亚瑟’，妈的，你的脑子里该不会灌满润滑剂吧。”

     

    “至少不影响信息传递。”阿尔弗雷德没有否认。舞会现场远比想象中的还要混乱，但好在那群磕药疯子还不至于扰乱方向。“左还是右。”他向搭档再次确定询问。

   

    “你的右手边，直走绕回吧台再往左转，你就能与目标来一场刺激的卫生间幽会。”基尔伯特的语调听起来轻快上扬，含糊不清的声音仿佛在告知对方正在偷吃什么零食的习惯。棒棒糖亦或者棉花糖块，基尔伯特总爱在执行任务时嚼上什么，无论是后援还是崩掉对方脑袋的刹那。“伙计，于是说你决定给你的亚瑟买些什么，甜甜圈还是布丁，可千万别是冰淇淋，冷冻保鲜程度的控制很不友善。”

     

    “甜甜圈。三个巧克力酱加坚果，四个砂糖硬壳，还有两个经典原味。记得最后两个给我染成蓝色和绿色，用十二个一盒的盒子装着，好用于……”

     

    “办公室分享。外包装最好还要混上两张写满代码的草稿纸，便利贴上标记尼尔斯电子数据公司的名字，好圆住你身为程序员的可怜谎言。伙计，这是你第三次念叨提醒了，你的小男朋友可是小说家，而不是无所不知的上帝。”

     

    “以防万一。”咽下习惯投去的回击，阿尔弗雷德总算绕到了目的地，或者该说，基尔伯特所说的目的地。扫视一圈，他向对方询问：“对了基尔。”

   

    “怎么了，别跟我说什么肉麻话，我可不想为你安排后事。”

     

    “你确定没有走错？”

     

    “当然，伊尔迪还在里面，就在入门左边第二个隔间。老天，那伙计怕是喝醉了。记得留活口，上面要人。”

     

    美国杰出特工阿尔弗雷德当然分得清那边是左哪里是右，自然也数得尽这总面积不过百平的卫生间，然而，站在入门左边第二间隔间门前，他却意外地发现，门板与地板的缝隙间，竟没有投落任何人影。

     

    “既然如此，那为什么，”

   

    他右手握向腰际的手枪，出于职业习惯，也源于对未知异常的本能应对。

   

    深呼吸，他用预先准备好的万能钥匙，推开了那扇门——

   

    “这里什么都没有。”

   

    说时迟那时快，伴随一声脆响，还未待基尔伯特做出任何回复，黑暗瞬时笼罩了整间卫生间。呼应似的干扰电波充斥双耳，电子产品在抽去信号的空间里瞬时成为了一块沉重的废铁。有人存在于同一个空间，打碎了灯管，还在这至关重要的一刻，隔断了阿尔弗雷德与外界的联系。

     

    尖锐的声响诉说声音来源，子弹脱壳刹那的细鸣撞入砸向地面的清脆，一发，两发，他妈的，这个疯子朝自己开了至少三枪。敏锐的反射神经带动生硬的躯体，条件反射地后退令他捡回了一条性命。阿尔弗雷德躲进了隔间，左边第二件，好家伙，本该逮捕目标的自己，现在成为了他人准星里的可口晚餐。他分不清出自伊尔迪之手还是另有其人，但无论根源为何，置于当下只剩下唯一明显信息——那家伙是敌人，每分每秒都打算要了自己的命。

     

    阿尔弗雷德的肩膀受了伤，借助这薄薄的木门制成的视线盲区，他勉强躲过了要害，但阻不断飞来的子弹。擦伤，高速飞旋的弹头凭高热磨去了肩膀的肌肉和皮肤，不过好在并无稍有眷恋，否则当下的自己大概已经排队去见上帝了。

   

    卫生间里一片漆黑，四壁密封的设计不带来任何一道微光，只剩舞会里喧闹的乐声灌过门缝，在这拼上生死的对决里硬生生地增添生气。不似赞歌，倒像是恶魔的耳语，嘲讽死在马桶上的命运。妈的，好不悲哀。

     

    阿尔弗雷德发现了伊尔迪，或许该直说，是指引他们而至的伊尔迪。那位兄弟正安静地坐在马桶盖上，就在阿尔弗雷德的身后——一台红外线摄像机，小巧的镜头后绑上一大串精密仪器，扫描器分析器，当然，还不缺由联邦调查局安在猎物身上的信号发射器。很显然，有人抢先发现了这条小尾巴，而对方正欲拒还纵，用同样的手段将自己亲自送到对方的手里。

     

    扫描仪红外摄像头，只要是熟悉的人，便能通过这一份精确数据，不需要这张脸都能找着自己的身份。该死。阿尔弗雷德咬着牙，一把将作为左手的铁片捅进机器的核心。他可说不准到底泄漏了多少，但阿尔弗雷德深知，这将不会继续，由一手将这块废铁扔入马桶的现在，至即将反击的未来。

     

    他与敌人只隔了一扇门，瞧不见对方的脸，同样对方也摸不透里面的状况。面对比自己灵敏的对手，自己更不该阻碍视线，但事实上，站在双向而论的诡辩立场上，没有哪一个人处于绝对的优势，也不会有哪一方天生败北。

     

    假若枪匣填满，那就是六发子弹，用去三发，换弹的时间大概也在三秒以内。三秒……美国男孩抿紧嘴唇，谁都像戴高乐那样心急。屏住呼吸，阿尔弗雷德用力地踹向隔间大门。只可怜这单薄的木板，在飞踹而出的刹那，迎上来自对方的枪林弹雨。三发，不偏不倚地射穿板心，如果自己正待在其后，少了正后方水管的可怜替代，那么对应的，恐怕是喉咙，心脏，以及眼睛。

     

    疯子。

   

    放低重心，阿尔弗雷德用力将身体的重量反施于小腿。暴雨终于停息的刹那，而这一刻，将是北美猎鹰捕猎的时机！绷紧神经，男人像脱弓的利箭，率先冲破了弹林暮雨。锋利的木屑由空而下，伴随木门爆裂的巨响，贯穿阿尔弗雷德的双耳。他的后背疼得厉害，坚实的白瓷地板着实不适合于侧身下滑。彻底黑暗里，蔚蓝捕获不至对方最直观的动作变化，但他清楚地感受到那家伙的警觉以及杀意。

     

    他绷紧了神经。

     

    被忽视的肩膀伤口发出不满报复，可阿尔弗雷德已经没有任何心思去顾虑这点皮肉伤，他至少得再挨上上万刀才会死，而这只需要对方的一发子弹就能完成。预料之外的俯身滑出着实干得漂亮，但并不能为自己多谋得多少时间。对方实在是太冷静了，像是一支手枪，唯有夺命的枪管才带有炽热。

     

    刺痛沿神经冲入颅内，训练有素的调查局特工也该清醒地明白是时候挽回点尊严。陌生的环境与他人造成的黑暗，位居这样的周边条件，阿尔弗雷德自然知道自己所处下风，但他依然冲在前方。忠诚，勇敢，正直，活在伪装与欺骗之下，唯有胡佛先生的话才算真谛。粉饰手段，麻痹自我。

     

    咬紧对方换弹后寻回猎物的紧要关头，阿尔弗雷德率先扯拉身体发出反击。好家伙，那家伙定是装备了夜视镜或红外线感应仪，还没到数秒，那该死的准星就锁住了自己。去他妈的——男人在心里怒骂——他可不能死，他可还有的事做。他要活逮伊尔迪，那家伙的嘴里有的是他们调查局要的情报。他得换掉这一身西装还有难闻的香水，真不知道基尔伯特这是什么品味。他还得去买甜甜圈，三个巧克力酱加坚果，四个砂糖硬壳，还有两个经典原味，还要染成蓝色和绿色，老天，他可得回家，他可是伴侣眼里既天真烂漫又笨拙可靠的年轻丈夫。

     

    怪物的眼睛正死死地凝视自己，而作为同样的，阿尔弗雷德也抢在那一刻，迅速地举起枪杆。感谢红外辅助仪的亮光，这一次，北美猎鹰总算找准了需要掰断的一方。顾不及多少思考，也没有余地多虑，迅速牵扯肌肉到达基本射击的姿态，男人狠狠地扣下扳机！

     

    ——砰！阿尔弗雷德还上对方三颗子弹，如果除去那只野兽躲开的可能，那将会是喉咙，心脏，以及眼睛。

     

    而对方也果断地做出决定。近乎没有任何多余的动作，他用力地抛去手里的枪杆，朝卫生间的一角。坚硬的枪杆砸在地板上，发出令人不安的回响。蔚蓝余光瞧见红色射线一晃而过的暗处，是伊尔迪。那个倒霉的奥地利军火商正蜷在墙角，双手双脚被绑得利索，不正常鼓起的嘴里似乎被塞上了什么东西。置身当下，阿尔弗雷德也多少闲情雅致去猜想目标嘴里是塞上了抹布还是毒药，只要那家伙还有一条命，那么现在，他的首要针对对象就转变为这个扔去枪支的莽夫。

     

    准星扣劳身影，阿尔弗雷德本能地几欲叩响扳机。可抢在下一秒，对方便消失在视野。他降低了重心，在这子弹涉及的范围之内！骤然转变的猎犬弯腰前冲，迅猛接近的动作里，美国猎鹰感受到实打实的杀意与果断。

     

    他必须移开视线，从那惹目的瞄准器赤红里。可愈是黑暗，这道耀眼光芒带来的刹那晕眩就愈是可怕。阿尔弗雷德浑身的每一个细胞都在呼啸紧张，可被夺去注意的数秒相较于反应时间实在漫长紧咬。美国男人低估了对方的计谋，甩开枪杆不过是弃子，搏击近战才将是决定性的时刻。

     

    一把尖刀擦过他的眼前，直直地撞飞架在鼻梁上的眼镜。阿尔弗雷德简直不敢想象，假若在方才瞬间自己仍呆愣在原地，此刻涂满墙壁的将不是爆裂水管喷至的水幕，而是由天花板滴落的血墙。他猜中了对策，一把拽住挥至眼前的手臂，阿尔弗雷德恶狠狠地施上一记重拳——相较于直朝脑门的利刃而言，这点闪过实在温柔，可甩着这条至少扭伤骨裂的胳膊，相信缺少部分威胁力的对方也会以温柔回报。

     

    但这不成为阻拦疯子的理由，强忍难以想象的剧痛，对方竟紧咬这至关接近的时机，将重量施加在伤口上，借势把手里的尖刀刺向自己的鼻梁——是一支钢笔，纯黑，金属感十足，像极了上世纪老贵族的宠儿。到底是怎么样的暴徒才会随身携带特地改造后的危险玩意——阿尔弗雷德也不愿就此败绩退场，美国男人自知在灵敏与战略上的缺陷，于是拟做对策，他借势后退，借着运气还有湿漉漉的地板，踹向脚后跟不远处的一件意外惊喜。

     

    一支手枪，亦或者该说，还架着红外线瞄准器的最佳光源。

     

    炫目的光芒刺疼了彼此的双目，直向而至的尖刀也于短暂瞬间剥夺方向。这可是一个机会，无论是对于阿尔弗雷德，还是那个紧咬不放的疯子，然而待视线相触的刹那，一个前所未有的可能萌于两人心间。

     

    蔚蓝映透幽绿，翠影承落深空。

     

    几声振动传于对方的口袋，近乎同时，他们松开了限制彼此的双手。窄间里依然黑得可怕，可于这个瞬间，这笼罩面目的黑纱又恰是合适。

   

    男人冲离了卫生间，突然掺入的舞会乐声与灯光说明了一切。那把手枪为对方抢先带走，徒剩一管被水流和踩踏渗碎的瞄准器。阿尔弗雷德仍站在原地，左边第二间隔间爆裂的水管送来湿透衣衫的冰凉。目标还在这里，正被绑在卫生间的墙角里，抖得像一个做噩梦的孩子。他的肩膀还在流血，沿着手臂抽在积起的水洼里，夹带源于心脏的温度，可那点地方现在却正为一个念头渗透寒意。

     

    “基尔伯特。”阻碍话筒的电波终败在距离之上，轻敲麦克风，阿尔弗雷德轻声呼唤搭档。

   

    “老天我的伙计，你没事吧，你失去联系足足五分钟，再过十秒我大概就会冲进现场。”

     

    再过十秒或许自己就会死在那家伙的刀刃之下。

   

    亦或者是发现堆积在文字美好幻象下的真相。

     

    “我没事，不过一些小伤。现场很乱，伊尔迪被捉到了，安排清洁小组。”视线扫过受惊颤抖的商人，几道赤红换来了男人的皱眉。“还有防爆小组。有个疯子往他的嘴里塞上一枚炸弹。”感应式或水平衡式，只要这个大叔稍有不慎，哪怕是吞口水都能让他脑袋开花。

     

    然后就能将多余的话语永远地咽入肚子里。

     

    “基尔，有哪一辆车能立马使用。”

     

    “控制车北面第三排的顺数第五辆，黄色法拉利。”像是想起什么，德国男人主动调侃道：“怎么，刚结束任务就急着回家？我是说，你的甜甜圈还没送过来，这样的话你的拙劣演技可就难保了。”

     

    “我想家了。”

   

    想极了，尤其是同样行踪不定的你。

   

    身为作家，他得长时间待在市中心的工作室里酝酿灵感，谱写惊天大作。

    

    可关键是，

   

    谁又能恰好证明呢。

     

    为爱渔船敢于主动冲上暗礁，但殊不知暗礁，到底又是否恰是同样沉浮追逐的一只猎船。

     

    是挨上一记温柔质疑，还是发掘不为人知的真相，阿尔弗雷德已然做出来了决定。

     

   

04

   

    当他出现在伦敦时，已是午夜收分。院子里枯叶依旧，碾过树枝与碎石，他仿佛能嗅到丛枝玫瑰的芳香。

     

    绿树环绕之下，几盏灯光散落在层层叠叶下，透过跌落而至的光斑，轻拍在夜间旅人的眼帘里，这夹带道不清的暖意。修剪得恰到好处的草坪上印下几块凸斑，是自己的杰作，胡乱打理的代价就是伴侣的一记拳头。阿尔弗雷德还记得那个午后，和光浅金，绿眼绅士笑意正浓。

     

    很是美好，但灭不去砸在心里的猜疑火苗。

   

    指尖停在门铃上，想了想后，他将手揣入口袋。阿尔弗雷德没有亲手开门的习惯，并非因为钥匙不翼而飞，只不过是历经太多之后，这孤独的灵魂愈发地向往温暖美好。比如亮起的灯光，比如不再空无一人的家。

     

    “阿尔弗？”

   

    绕过玄关与伴侣亲手插好的娇花——他的英格兰绅士总热衷于这点小巧幸福，阿尔弗雷德在走廊的另一头瞧见了他的所爱。亚瑟正穿着睡衣，柔软宽松，袖子很宽，猫型的图案印花与这个顶着娃娃脸的大叔很配。他的手里捧着茶杯，脚上踹着一双偏大的毛拖鞋。看来这次灵感构思耗去了不少时间，以至于架在可爱鼻梁上的眼镜躲过了茶杯热气的熏扰。

     

    “你怎么回来了，不是明天的火车吗。”

     

    “工作结束得早，于是提前回来。你知道的，英雄我可习惯不来酒店的床。”夸张地耸了耸肩，美国先生凭借赛同好莱坞影星的演技伪装继语：“很抱歉，我没带来甜甜圈。还有亲爱的，”他迈开步子，自然而迅速地缩短两人的距离。他的枪还塞在腰间的枪袋里，但阿尔弗雷德并不希望能用上这位伙计，即便这显然与眼下提前准备的行为自相矛盾。“你不希望我回来？”

     

    “怎么会，我只不过是好奇罢了。你知道的，我在写悬疑小说。”

     

    抬起头来，亚瑟补偿似地轻吻所爱的唇瓣。红茶与蜂蜜，睡前安神的滋味滴落舌尖。

     

    “为什么突然换风格，我是说，你不是一直执着于传统文学吗。”

     

    “不过是顺应社会要求。”他的手搭上阿尔弗雷德的脖颈——绕开了距离枪套最近的腰际——自然亲密而道，仿佛任何点落在阿尔弗雷德脑子里的设想都不过是小说里的可笑桥段。“人们嘴上向往美好追求幸福，可潜意识里又对最暗最脏的一切爱不释手。”

     

    “你可真是目光独到。”阿尔弗雷德勾了勾亚瑟的鼻梁，语调里满是宠溺与戏谑。

     

    “彼此彼此。”

    

    突然，不知是得益于对两人过近距离的不满，还是别有原因，安静地为亚瑟一手端起的茶杯，在阿尔弗雷德戏弄英伦绅士的刹那，杯中的茶水倾倒一尽。瞬时彼间状况混乱一并，阿尔弗雷德立马俯身检查脚上的状况。上帝保佑，好在茶水已然转凉，不然这直击小腿的水流定会烫裂肌肤。

     

    “我、我很抱歉。”

    

    大概是为这突如其来的事态所惊讶，亚瑟连声向阿尔弗雷德道歉。言语上的慰问实在是安抚不了绅士的自责，他蹲下身子，骤然改变高度的指令带动躯体，只可惜肌肉适应不来突变牵动。他的身子稍有倾斜，以适应重心的改变，而偏向撞落的地方，恰好是稍矮些许的男人右肩。

     

    入骨的疼痛刺入躯体，好在伤口绑上了几层绷带，至少在短时间内不会令鲜血渗透衣衫。咬着牙，阿尔弗雷德挤出一抹与往日无差的微笑。“嘿亚瑟，我没事，放心放心。”

     

    可一声安心的轻叹却迟迟未至，他保持原样，无论是脚步还是言语。唯独擦过肩头的躯体，转做牢牢按住的右手。

   

    近乎同时，美国男人反手掐住对方的手腕。纤细，骨感美丽，可指腹拂过的刹那，他擦碰几道粗糙——绷带，藏在伤口之上。

   

    那个位置，正与黑暗里的野兽相近。

   

    “亚瑟，英雄我没事。”

     

    他再次安慰，可条件反射似地，阿尔弗雷德伸手探向身后。

     

    而一支钢笔出现在亚蒂的掌心——突然，像是从衣袖里滑出来那样。纯黑，金属感十足，像极了上世纪老贵族的宠儿。亚瑟没有松手。

   

    “阿尔弗，”伴侣轻声呼唤。英腔优美慵懒，可此刻却又似一把挽过心脏的薄刀。“人们嘴上向往美好追求幸福，可潜意识里又对最暗最脏的一切爱不释手。”阿尔弗雷德感受到对方的温度，在这熟悉的掌心里，可这份温暖，此刻直令美国特工直冒冷汗。

     

    “而我们都是人类。”

   

    突然，等不及丝毫回应，钢笔骤然由空坠下，敲在立马自卫甩上的枪身之上，发出清脆可怖的声响——一把尖刀，藏在墨水与笔芯之间，此刻划破空气的沉寂。纯黑的枪身上挨上一记刀痕，凹入匣沟，假若一切遵循对方的设想，那将不偏不倚地捅破伤口。

     

    豆大的汗水沿深金滴落地面，眼里的蔚蓝仍映落幽绿，而其间夹上一把尖刀和手枪。答案显而易见，一切藏在台面之下的牌面掀开展露。亚瑟就是那个杀手，那个与自己在卫生间厮杀，险些除去性命的敌人。

     

    不带迟疑，阿尔弗雷德紧咬利刃抵住的刹那，用力地反手撞向亚瑟——用枪托，直击手腕的伤口。设想之内的柔软触感夹带吃疼地倒吸，肌肉与神经编织碰撞的躯体本能地反馈刺痛。刀——那藏在钢笔里的危险家伙，被这一击撞倒甩向远处，撞碎空间里的第二出入口——窗户。他们正在一楼，这点高度哪怕是坠落也不成问题。至少逃跑的途径多了一道。

     

    短暂反击不成为亚瑟畏缩的理由，感受至来自右手的反叛，绅士利落地侧低身躯，由宽敞裤腿掩盖之下的小腿！一把银枪落在他的掌心，小巧精致，可阿尔弗雷德早该知道这点漂亮玩意终会要了他的命。

     

    作为回应，他抢先叩响扳机，朝着自己的所爱——身后的墙壁。

     

    高速旋转的子弹脱窍而出，刺耳的声响擦过双耳，也烫坏浅金发鬓——距离耳垂仅相差数毫。嘈杂耳鸣充斥亚瑟的双耳，可英国人没有降低速度，他捞起躺在地面的茶杯，径直地砸向阿尔弗雷德的脑袋。并藏在视野霸占的瞬间，利落地补上两枪。

     

    “OSS*，真是你的风格，总钟爱老掉牙的玩意。”

     

    他躲过了子弹，当然还有那摔向脸庞的瓷器。一个过分熟悉自己的对手实在可怕，哪怕是再怎么细微的习惯，都能被对方铭记利用。

     

    “可别小看上了年纪的存在，无论是枪，还是人。”

   

    他没有多么惊讶。右手手腕疼得厉害，但好在没断。人生就是一场烂透的戏剧，他与所爱在幕前甜蜜相依，但殊不知道幕后阴影处，他们竟同样干着不想为对方所知的一切。

    

    “杜洛克*小猪。”

     

    *OSS：英国OSS微声手枪，MI6常用装备。杜洛克：杜洛克枪，FBI常用装备。北美盛产猪种杜洛克猪。

     

    “噢亲爱的，英雄我不过是普普通通的程序员。”美国男孩佯装无害。

   

    “顺带为FBI打工，对吧。”英国绅士无声嘲笑。

     

    “你不也是吗。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，夸张的语调掩盖惊讶不安。到底是哪个混账所编写的剧本，命运相系的彼方竟也恰是立场的对立。“莫非你要以亲身经历再次撰写詹姆斯*的传奇吗。”几道血痕缓缓地沿手臂而下，迅猛改变的动作为他救回一条命，可作为力度的支点，硬生生被扯开的伤口令人疼得直咬牙。“我的亚瑟。”咬牙切齿，又近情人呼唤。

   

    *詹姆斯•邦德，007系列主人公

     

    “本职工作罢了，有劳理解。”亚瑟没有否认。或者该说，在这种明晃晃的对立战局里，任何多余的伪装都毫无意义。

     

    “为了以我作为突破点，从联邦调查局里挖出消息。”

     

    “事实上直至上一秒，我这才发现与我共枕的男孩，竟会是与我搏杀的恶狗。”

     

    “那在这一点上我们可真是配到足了。”

     

    美国男孩放声而笑。

   

    “于是说，你们为什么要寻找伊尔迪，相信联邦调查局应该记得，这可是大不列颠。”

     

    “我们只不过是需要钻遍欧洲下水道的老鼠，说出一些我们需要的东西而已。”

   

    一通电话打入阿尔弗雷德的号码，安静平置在口袋的手机发出了零星振动。近乎同时，几道亮光也由亚瑟上衣口袋里漏出，绅士取出查看，满意的微笑勾落唇瓣。

     

    “不过……”他笑了，灿烂得体，倘若捕获最重要的讯息。“我们打算让他永远闭嘴。”

     

    咬准这一刻，亚瑟突然加速，朝身旁一侧，那一扇被打破的窗户。等等！任何多余的考虑在这突发而至的现状面前都变得多此一举。阿尔弗雷德立马迈开步伐，追向眼前的英国男人，并于同时，掏出手机确认讯息。——将目标送回纽约。该死，亚瑟•柯克兰定是用信号拦截设备捕获了这个至关重要的讯息。

     

    他追不上亚瑟，在这已被恶意推翻弄乱的餐厅。窗户被撞成粉碎，愿房屋外围一圈的蔷薇能拽住绅士的衣衫。加快步伐，阿尔弗雷德转向冲去大门，由另一条道路！出于本职，也因为彼此维系。

     

    ——没有什么比你更值得我的沦陷。

   

    ——也没有什么比你更引得我的追逐。

     

    他妈的，他们竟如实做到，在物理上。

   

    阿尔弗雷德冲出家门，第一次，直接用甩得将门扔在身后。院子里的枯叶依旧，修剪得恰是好处的矮灌点缀在平整草坪上，零零星星，彰显屋主的用心专注。而现在，这一丛丛小巧精致的蔷薇正为它们的主人踩踏而落，赤红点落暮黑，枯枝折断在碎石道路，投落在草坪的灯光此时看起来分外惹目。

     

    他握紧了黑枪，唯有冷冰冰的枪杆才能给予绝对的安全。翻过半腰高的围篱，阿尔弗雷德站在路口一端。这是由宅邸向外离开的唯一路径，往后的高墙与树林。假若要离开这里，那必须途径此地。亚瑟着实灵敏，可就离开路线而言，需要绕过丛密灌木的侧后沿路，根本比不过直击前方的己我选择。

     

    一辆车出现在视野里，悍马，亚瑟的坐骑。追求时美国男孩不止一次为爱人的狂野癖好感到新奇反差，现在想想，一切都是那么合适。

   

    毕竟对方，可是会将枪口抵在玻璃窗上的家伙。

     

    调整重心，阿尔弗雷德保持基本的射击姿势，就这样立在道路的中央，车辆必经之路的正前方。他瞥见了对方的不满，皱起的眉头，好家伙，他到现在仍想凭吻抹去忧虑。于是他端平枪口，朝眼前愈发接近的车辆。

    

    因为他是衷心服务于组织的琼斯，同时也是眼前MI6探员立场相对的敌人。

     

    “听着亚瑟，立马停车。”

     

    他怒吼着，并将声音卷入加速运行的汽车马达。

     

    他笑着，张开了唇。声音为玻璃滤去，砸在两人间的话语仅凭特工技巧与熟悉了解。

   

    ——你知道答案。亚瑟这般微笑回应。

   

    不再犹豫，不再多虑，在这针锋相向的要紧时刻，他们同时做出了决定。阿尔弗雷德叩响了扳机，准星的另一侧是终生的所爱。而亚瑟踩下油门，大油缸怪物发出轰鸣，冒着黑烟，笔直地冲向枕边的男孩。

   

    玻璃挡不住子弹，沉重的前轮沉重得能碾碎钢铁。

     

    可他们全然不顾。

   

    拜托，作为向自己拔枪相对的配偶伴侣，假若连这点应对手段都没有，这可就说不过去。

     

     嘭！

   

    鲜血沿颧骨淌落，揉入浅金，滴落在方向盘上。亚瑟躲开了子弹，勉勉强强，结实的挡风玻璃在子弹的猛击下展露蜘蛛网状的割纹，而躲在其后，一抹笑容勾在男人的唇角。

     

    后背撞上后视镜，在这千钧一发之际，阿尔弗雷德凭借自身超凡的反应能力，总算摆脱了碾碎骨头的怪物。他的身躯疼得厉害，肩膀伤口的鲜血滴湿嫩草。男人料到伴侣的猛击，但没想到，那家伙会直接开车撞过来。

     

    ——那家伙。

     

    惊讶，难以设想，意外的心情充盈心中，但随时间褪去，徒剩兴奋与热烈侵占心境，甚至更浓更多。

     

    为梦想般的美好，他们主动戴上最美的面具。

     

    而在败绩暴露刹那，瞥见对方与自己相近得离谱的身份面目。

   

    这一瞬间，他们竟感受到激动与欣喜。

     

    美好的王子与公主只活在不存在的童话，而骨感肮脏的当下里，你竟也与自己并肩站在相似的地方。

     

    抛去伪装的真实。

   

    遇上对立依然不动摇的真心。

   

    那枚戒指已然拷在无名指上，在互相隐瞒的温柔过往。

   

    也会于更远的未来，在刀枪相对的刹那，再言一生相许。

   

   

05

     

    猫。

   

    他想起邻居家的猫，那总爱到自家草坪上晒太阳的小家伙。黑色，慵懒而优雅，举止投足都是老贵族的姿态。亚瑟与这位客人相处得很好，相比之下，自己却总挨上反击利爪。

     

    “别小瞧这家伙。”笑眼盈盈的绅士弯下腰，温柔地抱起手背上伤疤地罪魁祸首。“愈是漂亮的东西就愈危险，你早该知道这一点。”

     

    阿尔弗雷德确实了解，由身至心。

   

    街道繁忙构不成拥堵，飞快略过的车辆引起众人的注目。高速，尾灯亮得刺疼眼睛。身旁还有另一辆摩托追逐，怎么看都像特效影片的拍摄现场。可或许那群围观的群众从未料到，这没有摄影机也没有威亚，有的是明晃晃的汽油，以及真正意义上的追杀死亡。

     

    借助体量优势，亚瑟率先谋得优势地位。轰鸣作响的摩托车飞快地冲在笔直马路上，没有任何多余的动作，干脆利落的行径与散发而至的杀气一般，同样的凛冽，同样的干净。

     

    交通信号灯的色带变化不再成为放慢速度的理由，在这场追逐谋杀里，不会有奖牌与香吻，只剩下浸泡在汽油与烈火中的躯体，还有就算誓死也要完成的任务。

     

    改装后的吉普车飞驰在巴黎街头，塞满液态氧化氮的钢瓶逐渐发出闷响，敲在金属制的外壳上，像是子弹抽打钢板，听着耳朵发毛。作为同样热爱金属与跑车的男人，阿尔弗雷德向往极了拼上荣誉和尊严的飙车。桥段老掉牙了，摆在货真价实的当下，他满脑子里竟回荡着同等爽透脑颅的战词。

     

    _——我不知道其他车手是怎样的，但如果我从后视镜看到有车在追，我就不会停下。_ *

   

    *速度与激情4台词

     

    他一脚踩透油门。他妈的，这速度爽快得仿佛要把舌头咬掉。捉紧方向盘，阿尔弗雷德与他的轿车飞赴在平直公路上。风用力地抽打着挡风玻璃——前不久他才往同样的部分开上三枪，轮胎高速摩擦的声音刺疼后视镜的边线——那可撞疼了他的后背。巴黎的风景很美，美得像是童话那样，奢侈漂亮地似装入王子公主的水晶球，然而那实在太耀眼，飘渺得只容得幻想，耐不住现实的拷问。

     

    巧合的是，现实之下，追逐咬向的他们可却配极了。

   

   身旁的摩托车也没有减速的意思。用力地扭了扭马达把手，那抹黑色的身影成为了白砖道路上惹目一景。飞速前行卷起的飓风恶狠狠地拍在头盔上，成排的建筑企图阻拦他的前进。专用道路围栏相隔，近在眼前的桥梁砥柱冲向视野。此路不通的概念从不存在于亚瑟的意识，他昂起摩托车车头，借助汽缸提供的动力，牟足劲地撞入绿道——对，绿道，那个疯子直接冲落高上半人的护道，直接开上植被防护丛木！

     

    好家伙。暗骂着，阿尔弗雷德迅疾打转方向盘。他太了解那个男人，亚瑟•柯克兰不仅举止作态像极了老贵族，就连那份骄傲和倔强都是顶级难拗的级别。

     

    吉普冲入街头巷道，动作幅度太大，险些撞翻街角咖啡店的露天桌椅。在内心一遍遍地向素未谋面的店主致歉的同时，美国男孩抬起手刹。后座的大叔为惯性摔向靠背，吃疼的倒吸并没有换来阿尔弗雷德的任何关切。他不过为了保住这家伙的性命，除此之外，这什么都干得出的畜牲怎么死都不关他事。

     

    街巷实在狭窄，塞上一辆大体型轿车便挤不上任何存在。后视镜触及的范围里，蔚蓝再也捕捉不及熟悉的身影。他赢了吗。哪怕是阿尔弗雷德本人，也不相信会是如此轻松简易。

     

    而猛然窜出的机车证明了这一点。荧光绿金属感十足，狂野暴力。黑皮衣黑皮裤，还有纯黑的衬衫。手持重弹型步枪，男人显得纤细野性。

     

    他站在不远处，那个任务的对手，那个名为亚瑟•柯克兰的爱人。

     

    他驾驶沉重黑车，他的身上肩负职责重担，他的心里塞满不变爱慕。

     

    亚瑟举起枪支。步枪，枪托支在肩膀，准星牢牢地锁住前方。

   

    阿尔弗雷德按牢方向盘。车速还未稍减，无论是现在，还是距离缩紧的未来。

       

    亚瑟必须那么做，他是MI6的特工，他要为大不列颠的无上尊严抹去任何可能的污点。

   

    阿尔弗雷德又何尝不是，在他朝星条旗宣誓忠诚的刹那，他便注定是美利坚的黑枪。

     

    然而他们也在上帝与世间万物的面前，许诺相伴一生。

   

    而今而后，不论境遇好坏，家境贫富，生病与否，誓言相亲相爱，至死不分离。

     

   这份忠诚，这份爱意，至死不渝。

   

    哪怕炮火燃尽我们的躯体，哪怕立场撕裂彼此的格局。

     

    你依然是生命的唯一。

   

    肉体愿主动撞向暗礁，与你相拥之际沉入纯净爱海深渊。

   

    灵魂抽离世俗，在这个肮脏混乱的世界里，尽情地拥抱所属。

   

    身份相对出于命运戏弄，可恰能无忧袒露本性的当下，这又是否确为悲哀。

   

    撞毁渔船的暗礁，与安居乐业的岛陆，在这广阔的世间里，这点渺小又有多少区别。

     

    他叩响扳机。一发，两发，三发，六发子弹全部打穿挡风玻璃，可没有一颗夺去伴侣的性命。

     

    他撞上前方。那辆机车，还有所爱。男人算准了方向与力道，挡风玻璃再无涂满鲜血，如果没有意外，右方后视镜大概会恰好撞倒阻拦前路的探员。

     

    ——射偏了。

   

    百米开外仍能一枪崩了目标脑袋的英伦绅士这般自语。

   

    ——撞歪了。

     

    曾驾驶战车坦克碾过沙漠与沼泽的美国特工如是感慨。

     

    然而无论哪一方，一抹笑意却无形地勾勒唇角。

     

    亚瑟摘下头盔，汗水打湿后的浅金碎发自然散落，拂过皮衣的衣领，金发绿眼衬上惹目的荧光绿机车，不同格调风格在这一刻调配醇至辛辣。方才的撞击击伤了后背，隔着防弹衣与衬衫，他无法确定具体的伤情。那家伙一如既往地鲁莽乱来，什么都不想就这样撞了过来。英伦绅士抱怨着，按亮联系队伍的话筒。

     

    阿尔弗雷德继续前行。目标依然躺在后座上，窄小的空间里弥散恶心的臭味，愿上帝保佑那家伙可没有被吓尿裤子。挡风玻璃在子弹的冲击下构成裂纹，三潭水波，再怎么掩饰也蹩脚难堪。想了想，北美男孩挑开车载广播，朝那连通而至的乱码数据寻求联系。

     

    ——这里是柯克兰，正在巴黎西海伦街。任务失败，目标逃逸。车上还有一个美国兵，请求增援。

     

    ——是我，琼斯。现在正在前往夏尔•戴高乐机场的路上……运送目标在途，精神状态稳定，只不过英雄我需要清理队，那家伙或许被吓吐了。被英国人。

     

    ——那么，那家伙是什么人。

     

    无声片刻，他们道出了相同的答案——

     

    ——不过是一个罪犯罢了。

   

    黑中介，皮条客，最关键的是，

   

    贩卖着能让自己一辈子上瘾的毒。

   

     

    有人说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，

     

    但是为了你，

     

    六尺之下的寒冷潮湿我也主动拥抱。

     

    混有硝烟与铁锈的舌吻我也如饮甘露。

   

   

End.


End file.
